Tire surveys conducted by various agencies suggest that pressure and temperature of a tire are interdependent and invariably contribute to longevity of the tire. Typically, tire inflation pressure is maintained within ranges recommended or specified by the manufacturer. Excessive tire pressure or over-inflation of the tire leads to reduced braking performance, uneven wear, and eventually failure or a blowout. Alternately, under-inflation or low tire pressure leads to reduced fuel economy, increased emissions, and premature tire failure. As such, it is desirable that an optimal inflation pressure be maintained to improve longevity of the tire. Considering the dynamic variation in temperature and pressure of the tire, a device, which in real time detects the temperature of the tire of the vehicle, is required.
Over the years, several sensing systems have been devised to determine temperature of tires accurately. However, existing tire-temperature detection systems suffer from a variety of drawbacks. For instance, in conventional systems, a temperature sensor in contact with the tire is configured to detect temperature of points or specific sections of the tire proximal to the temperature sensor. The temperature thus measured, would not provide an accurate temperature that is representative of sections of the tire distal to the sensor. Furthermore, contact temperature sensors of existing systems are exposed to particulate matter sprayed by the tire, for example, mud, dirt, sand, rocks, liquids, etc. Consistent and extensive exposure to such particulate matter leads to inaccurate sensor readings. As such, it is desirable that a sensor is suitably positioned to prevent exposure of the sensor to particulate matter sprayed by the tire.
Another disadvantage with existing temperature-monitoring devices is that they require installation of components that result in hindering tire removal or replacement. For example, temperature-monitoring devices that use conventional radio frequency networks for continuous or intermittent transmission of data may require installation of an additional antenna. The additional antenna may be installed only after removing the tire. Similarly, if the tire needs replacing, the antenna may have to be removed. As such, this unnecessarily complicates the process of tire removal or the process of installation of the sensing device. A sensing device or assembly, which is easy to install, is therefore required.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a device, which instantaneously detects the temperature of the tire of the vehicle. Furthermore, there is a need for a device, comprising sensors suitably positioned to prevent exposure of the sensors to particulate matter sprayed by the tire. Moreover, there is a need for a device, comprising temperature sensors that is easy to install.